


February 12, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes widened the minute the enraged preacher appeared before she remembered abandoning him during a recent battle.





	February 12, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes widened the minute the enraged preacher appeared before she remembered abandoning him during a recent battle and he vanished.

THE END


End file.
